Music To My Ears
by Pandora's Core
Summary: AU where Jazz survived. Jazz has to make Maggie Madsen take him seriously when he flirts with her, then make her his. Also cameo from Tessa Jackson from PriMech by UlurNaga! Jazz/Maggie Tessa/Optimus (there will be lemons later on)
1. Chapter 1

_**Music to my ears.**_

**AN:**

**Holy balls, thank you for reading**

**This is a Jazz/Maggie ship story**

**It is rated M for a reason there will **

**Be lemons later on.**

**Anyway, I have gotten permission from the loveliest tf writer ever UlurNaga to use her character Tessa Jackson. Tessa/Optimus will be a ship in this story. **

**(Also this story take place after the first movie AU where Jazz survived.) **

**This is going to be a little different from the PriMech timeline, Tessa & Optimus have already sparkbonded and I'm not going to mention Tessa's brother Aaron in this because in her story he is already paired with Maggie and obviously Jazz and Maggie. **

**I do not own Transformers or Tessa.**

Chapter 1:

Being a giant sentient robotic alien with a hardcore crush on an extremely attractive femme of another species other than your own is quite a challenge. The Australian femme organic had caught his optics after the Autobots had been stationed at Diego Garcia. She had been given the task of helping the team unscramble Decepticon frequencies and coded messages. He had to admit, she was quite good at her job. She was friendly towards everyone, but when she became engrossed in her work, she ignored everyone. Maggie Madsen is indeed _quite the_ babe, and now Jazz just needed to figure out how to 'woo' this femme.

Jazz has tried several times to flirt with her to no avail. He used cheesy pick up lines that he learned from the internet, sweet talked her, compliment her, told her jokes, and all the while had been 'shot down' by her. Well, not really shot down, more like taken as a joke. Maggie thought this entire time that she had been joked with by the music loving bot.

Tired of this result, he had gone to the only bot so far who had been successfully able to woo an organic from this planet, his leader Optimus Prime. Tessa and Optimus have been in a stable relationship for quite awhile and Jazz was quite fond of Optimus's femme (in a friend kind of way.) Seeking romantic advice from his Prime was not a normal occurrence on Cybertron or any time for that matter. So this was an extremely _awkward_ situation for Jazz.

As Jazz approached his Prime he had taken in the actions of the two sparkmates. Both were having a private moment between one another. Optimus stood there in his bipedal for leaning in and nuzzling his faceplates with the Lady Prime and was whispering softly to her. Whatever he was saying to her, it caused her to giggle and blush. Jazz kept himself at a respectable distance from both his Primes until they were finished. Jazz probably wait for a good 20 minutes before they were done. They often did this and were non caring to anyone or anybot whom might see.

Optimus turned to see his second in command waiting for him to finish up his moment with Tessa. "Hello Jazz, did I make you wait long old friend?" Optimus asked.  
"Nah, not that long Boss Bot', you should always be takin' as much time as possible with yo' femme." Jazz chuckled back.  
The Prime smiled back. "What seems to be troubling you?"  
"Nothin' much really jus' uh… how do I put this." Jazz pondered. "How did ya' hook up with Tessa?" Optimus's optics widened at this sudden question from his normally too engrossed in music loving friend.  
"Why the sudden interest in my relationship Jazz? " Optimus asked curiously.  
Jazz then sighed and rubbed the back of his helm with his hand.  
"Well, ya' see, I kinda' got dis' interest in an organic myself, but I keep gettin' brushed off as joking with her instead of bein' takin' seriously, and I was wonderin' if there is a certain procedure or somthin' to woo these fleshies." Jazz said in a rushed hurry.

Optimus stood there taking this all in for a moment. He then looked up at Jazz and chuckled. "No there is not a 'procedure' of sorts Jazz, and that is quite the surprise coming from you. Also, may I inquire who this femme is?"

"Maggie."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" both bots jumped when they heard a random yell.

They both turned to see Tessa standing with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. "I always knew you had a thing for Maggie by the way you constantly are staring at her and always taking a good chunk of your free time by being around her!" Tessa stated happily. "Just ask her out on a date."

**And that's all for now! Please review! – Pandora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I don't own Tessa or Transformers.**

Jazz stared at his Prime's femme in confusion.

"Ya' can do dat here on this planet?" Jazz asked surprised.

Tessa let out a small laugh, "Of course you can! You could have looked up our 'courting customs' on the internet you know." She teased.

"Lennox said to stay away from da' web cuz' there's a buncha' weird shit on it and he says it could, ya' know' corrupt our chances of fittin' in here behavior wise." Jazz confessed.

Tessa nodded in agreement "Yeah, I'll agree with him on this one, there is a bunch of creepy stuff out on the web."

"May I suggest at just being yourself Jazz? You are quite good at being very blunt about many things." Optimus added.

Jazz laughed at Optimus's statement. He _was _blunt about most things and he didn't normally beat around the bush with many things, but it just was that Maggie was different. It had also been a very long time since anyone made his spark flutter like she did. He was rather normally a 'ladies man' as this planet called it, but it just was a whole different atmosphere around Maggie that made him act really stupid and made him get extremely nervous.

Jazz decided that they were right and he was going to act on it. After much good lucks from both Tessa and the Prime, he headed in Maggie Madsen's direction.

Maggie Madsen was stressed out as it was. She had a butt ton of work to be turned in by the end of the day. Galloway was breathing down her goddamn neck to get these files translated by the end of the day. Not only that, but Jazz was acting very strange around her lately and she just kept on brushing it off as a joke. She didn't know whether he was being serious or not. With that mech, she could never tell. She heard a familiar sound approaching her. It was the sound of _really_ loud R&B music. She panicked and was fidgeting around like crazy in her not so comfortable chair which caused a loud squeaking noise which caused everyone to look up at her oddly.

"Sup Maggs?" called the familiar giant silver robot.

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck while refusing to look at him.

"Nothing much Jazz, I just go _**A LOT**_ of work to finish today." She tried to hint at him.

She could not deal with this right now. Her stress levels were going through the roof at this point and the possibility that a giant mech might like her made it even worse.

Jazz not taking the obvious hint asked "So I gotta' proposition fo' ya'."

Maggie turned to tell him she was rather busy and if this could wait for a later time. But she was startled and almost fell out of her butt hurting chair as she saw the mech's face inches from her own.

"Don't worry I got ya'." He gently whispered to her.

She was sitting in his palm. He lifted her up to his now full height face. She was still trying to get use to being picked up by the Autobots.

"Why don't we take dis' somewhere else?" He proposed. She nodded in response.

He was silent on their trip to a more private spot. Her gaze never left his helm. Finally, they reached a place outside where they could be secluded.

"Maggie, I gotta' thing for ya', and honestly that's why I've been actin' so stupid recently. I want ta' know if you'd allow me to court ya'." He stated in a serious tone.

Maggie stared up at him for a full minute.

"You wanna what?" she asked.

"I want to date ya." He repeated.

She continued to stay silent and look up at him while blinking occasionally. He gazed back at her awkwardly.

"So, I take dat' as a no then." He sighed.

"No! Ugh – I ugh- mean no, this just caught me off guard. I mean I had a suspicion that you might have liked me, but I thought you were only joking." She admitted.

"I'd never joke bout' somthin' as serious as feelings towards ya'." He stated.

"Oh…" she stated dumbly.

"I guess we could try it, I mean I'd never think an alien might have had a thing for me, but I'm always up for something new." She said.

A big smile spread across his face. She blushed at this and looked down at her feet.

"I'm glad ya' givin' dis' a chance, I should have jus' told ya' sooner, I'm also you're free since you are a _babe_ after all." He said with a smile in his voice.

Her head shot up at him at the word _'babe'_.

"I'm a what?!" she squeaked at him with a blush spreading across her face.

He laughed loudly at the femme in his hand reaction to calling her a babe, he knew she put herself together every day, but often was too engrossed in her work to notice the men that often stared at her. She was often ditzy when people complemented her in a flirtatious way and brushed it off with a nonchalant 'thank you'.

"How bout' tonight babe?" he purred thinking about the events that might take place on their date.

She sighed "Can't I got way to much work and I gotta get it in tonight by pulling overtime tonight or Galloway will have my head."

Jazz's shoulders slumped at this news.

"_But_, I _do_ need a ride home to my barrack, it's on the other side of base and I'd be way to tired to walk there by the time I'm done." She offered.

The silver mech straightened up after he heard this.

"Don't worry babe I got ya' covered." He said with a wink.

**And until next time that's it! Please review! –Pandora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Music To My Ears**

**AN:**

**Thank you for being patient with me so here's a new chapter**

**I don't own Transformers.**

Chp. 3

It was 2:56 am when Maggie finally looked up at the clock. Jazz was in his alt corvette form off to the side patiently waiting for his little Australian to finish her work. He really hated it when she worked this late; she had done this before, but never this late. Pushing away from her paper cluttered desk, she gave a loud sigh as she stood up and stretched her arms towards the sky. This gave Jazz a _great_ view of her flat stomach. He gave her wolf whistle and she then her face went beat red.

Finally, she made her way over to his alt form as he popped the driver's side door open for her to climb in. It would be a good 10 minute drive over to her barrack. Maggie was drifting out of conscious at this point, so Jazz decided to hum a lullaby, and it worked quite nicely. By the time he got there, he drove slowly on purpose, she was fast asleep. He honestly didn't want her to go so; she slept in his alt mode.

The next morning as she awoke, she made a rather unladylike yawn, not that she gave a fuck anyway, and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, good mornin' beautiful!" hummed a extremely happy familiar smooth voice.

"Morning Jazz." She replied lazily.

Suddenly she was hit by reality. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She then realized, she had slept in Jazz.

"J-Jazz?" she stuttered.

"Hmmm?"

"D-did I sleep _in_ you?" she asked extremely embarrassed.

He chuckled aloud "Yes, ya' did, and might I say, you are quite adorable when ya' snore."

"I don't snore!" she said flushed.

If it was possible of Cybertronians to snort that's the sound that's came out of his raido.

"Maggie, ya' don't hear yoself when you sleep do ya'?" he asked her.

She was silent for a moment.

"I suppose you're ri- HOLY SHIT IT'S 1 IN THE AFTERNOON!" "I'm going to be fired!" she moaned.

"Maggie, I already-"

"Shit, Jazz I gotta go." She stated quickly.

Maggie grabbed her sandals that were on Jazz's passenger seat, put them on, and tried to exit his alt form. But she couldn't the doors were locked.

"MAGGIE!" Jazz yelled at her.

Maggie jumped at his angry tone. He had never once raised his voice and he never had got frustrated at her as he was now.

He exhaled to regain his calm. "Maggie" he said calmly "I already called Lennox and ya' fine ok? I explained that ya' was workin' till' real late an' ya' was so tired that ya' passed out in me, so cap said he gave ya' the day off."

She just stared at the smooth talking Autobot. Sighing, she slumped back into the seat. Both of them were silent for a good while.

"I'm sorry I over reacted Jazz, I should have known better that you wouldn't let something like that happen to me." She apologized.

"I understand babe, I'm sorry fo' raisin' my voice at ya', I saw how ya' jumped at my tone, I never want ya' to be scared of me." He stated.

He let her out to go into her barrack to go freshen up. Maggie punched the code in the key pad outside her door then entered. She immediately stripped off her clothes from the day before and headed towards the shower. She thought about how for once her fucking back wasn't killing her after she awoke, her normal bed that they provided was itchy and uncomfortable most nights. Jazz was rather comfortable to sleep in, so she decided she would do it again sometime.

After changing into civilian clothes, she exited her barrack and headed towards the loud playing rap music.

Jazz was in his bipedal form lying on his back with his servos behind his helm and his legs crossed with his optics closed and head nodding to the beat to the music.

He sensed that his little femme was approaching and stood up while turning down the music.

He had a large smile on his face as Maggie stood in front of him. So, she was wearing shorts, it gave a _great_ view of her long silky legs. His optics swept over her full frame, damn she was attractive.

"Ya' ready to go on that date?" Jazz asked excited.

Maggie giggled and nodded.

"So, where are planning on taking me Casanova?" she curiously asked.

Jazz was confused what was a 'Casanova'? He was Jazz, so why would she call him that?

"What's a Casanova?" he asked while gently picking her up in his large palm.

She paused for a moment. "It's a nickname given to people when they are trying or being romantic."

"Oh."

Maggie busted out laughing she had forgotten that the Autobots didn't know Earth's slang yet and so she would have to refrain from using it too much.

"On the terms of where I'm takin' ya' my dear Maggs, that's for me ta' know and fo' ya' to find out." He purred.

**So that's it for now, you can choose where they go, just leave me a review of where they are going to go and I will choose the one I like best and use it. Remember they **_**are **_**on Diego Garcia so please keep that in mind. Please Review!-Pandora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Music To My Ears**

**AN:**

**Thank you for being patient with me so here's a new chapter**

**I don't own Transformers. Nor Tessa.**

**Chp. 4**

Jazz made Maggie go and wait in her barrack until he was finished "preparing" for their date. He made her promise not to leave her barracks either, and she is not one to break a promise. After what seemed like an eternity, Jazz came to retrieve his lady.

As Maggie was climbing into his alt form, he interrupted her.

"Ahahahah, blindfold." He told her.

She groaned as he chuckled at her as she put it on. The drive to their surprise location wasn't long and Maggie put up a little fight about the blindfold, but Jazz just shushed her.

When they arrived he made her get out as he transformed. He took his fingers and carefully undid her blind fold.

"Tada!" he said excitedly

Maggie's eyes saw this: a _large_ beige colored blanket with a lunch cooler on the side.

Maggie giggled in delight. "Is this a romantic picnic Jazz?" she asked still delighted.

A large smile crept upon his face, "why yes it is, and Epps made the food for me, since ya' know, I can't really get down to ya's size." He said.

"So, Epps was in on this whole shebang, huh?" she asked suspiciously.

Jazz chuckled "The whole entire base is my fine little Maggs."

Her entire face went red. "You mean to tells me even Optimus knows? What about Sideswipes? Does he know? If he does, I'll never here the end of it!" she said in a hurried fluster.

"Yes, my little kitten, _everyone_ knows." He said in a cooing voice.

With an exasperated sigh, she plopped down onto the very large blanket and opened the cooler.

After she was eating, Jazz studied her every move in silent curiosity. He asked questions like '"why do humans have such diverse fueling? And why are you so pretty?"

He lay down on top of her with both hands underneath his chin making sure not to crush her in the process, so she lay in the gaps of his mechanical arms. She bemused his stance, but went along with it.

"When you said you had Epps make the sandwiches, why didn't you use your holoform? Tessa told me all about them, like how Optimus and her use his holoform for sex- OH CRAP! AH! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" she said suddenly and sat up in an abrupt manner and bonked her head on his arm.

"Ya' ok babe?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, that just hurt, a lot." She said while rubbing her head.

"Da reason I didn't use muh' holoform is, cuz' durin' the battle of Mission City, I was badly hurt by Megatron, and muh' team alsmot lost me. The Hatchet was always grumblin' how I need to be mre careful and slag, and he's still fixin' me up and not all my functions are up and runin' perfect yet." He explained.

She nodded at him in understanding.

"By da way baby, I wanna know why ya' said yes to datin' my so quickly." He asked.

She hestitated but then sighed in compliance. "All the other guys I've dated have either cheated on me, used me, or were giant dickwads, I just thought you'd be different from them." She shrugged.

He growled in annoyance "I will nevuh hurt you Maggs." He said lovingly as he put underneath her tiny chin.

She giggled and replied " I hope so."

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN VERY SOON.**


End file.
